yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryota Kanon
'''Ryota Kanon '''is an OC made by Mougeki Mero He's part of the Faculty members, being the History Teacher. Background Ryota Kanon is a male teacher in Akademi high school, being the History Teacher. He is the eldest brother of Kaho Kanon. In the 1980's he studied alongside Yandere-chan's father and was his best friend at school. He used to help his friend in school so he could pass in some subjects, specially History. Nowadays, however, he is very strict and also hot headed: if an student mess up the class he will shout at the students and even throw things on him/her. Appearance He is as tall as his sister, Kaho Kanon. He have dark brown messed hair, light brown eyes and is always seem with a serious face. He wears a brown blazer, red tie, an black squared pants. Routine * '''7:00-8:00 - '''Is sleeping at home. * '''8:00-1:00 - '''Goes to school and teaches history on Classroom 2-1. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Stay in classroom organizing his next classes. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Teaches on class 2-2. * '''3:30-5:00 - '''He will go visit Kaho Kanon and have a talk with her. Personality He is strict, hot headed, but even so, he may be a very nice person outside of classroom. He thinks that in class he can't be friends with anyone, but after class, he can enjoy with his friends. Specially female students. Because of that, there are rumors between girls that he is perverted, and even that he is a pedo. However they are all unproven, and Ryota wouldn't do such things. Gallery Relationships Others OCs Ongaku Tichi She is one of the other Faculty members. He seens her as a nice jobmate and likes her teaching methods. He likes to talk with her. My OCs Meiko Seitekina He blushes a lot when he is next to her and tries not to look at her boobies. She gives him a lot of winks and sexy stares. Ni Kanwa He is one of the few teachers (if not the only one) who knows about Ni's "classes". He dislike Ni, dislike how he treat the girl students and would like to see Mr. Kanwa being fired. Mougeki Mero She is one of the students who give Ryota headaches. She do nothing during his classes, and even if he shout at her, she tries to confront him and he almost end up leading her to the Counselor. Hakurine Utsu She is a good student for Ryota. She do the homework and stay quiet. Torappune Kaigai He thinks Torappune is like a thing from another world. he treats Torappune with respect but Ryota is always confused: "Mr. Kaigai...Mrs.Kaigai..uh...?". Sohoka Tainosha Everyone thinks she is a troublemaker. However, Sohoka is one of the very few students who pays attention to his classes, and stay afer class to further discussions. He always tries to defend her when possible and tries to give an extra help for her at school. Trivia * His birthday is in the same day of the 2nd World War "birthday". * He gives a hand to his sister sometime. * He is considered one of the best teachers Akademi have ever had. Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Teachers